


All Her Fault

by dontshootmespence



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: Meeting Spencer’s co-workers via Cat Adams’ insanity was not the way she’d imagined things. Hopefully, take two would be better.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Max Brenner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	All Her Fault

After the absolute shit show that was meeting Spencer’s co-workers for the first time, she was understandably a little nervous about a second meeting. As profilers, did they already have a pre-established picture of who she was? Were they passing judgment on her relationship with Spencer? Would they bombard her with questions no that she and her family and Spencer were no longer in mortal danger? 

“You okay?” Spencer asked as he came back from the bar with two beers in hand. Passing one to Max, he sat beside her, wondering if she’d be able to handle his friends. They could come on strong, no doubt, but he loved them all the same, and he really liked Max. He wanted this to work. 

Max sipped at the hoppy foam at the top of her beer, silently chastising the bartender for doing a crappy pour. The beer was good though. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just a little nervous about really meeting your friends. I mean, I know I met them already technically. But this is without any of that work pressure, you know? Do they like me? Do they hate me? I just don’t know and I hate not knowing.”

Spencer chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

“’I just don’t know and I hate not knowing.’ That’s so me.” Reaching across the table, he laid her hand on top of hers and turned it over in his hand, tracing circles into her palm with his finger. “I already know my friends like you. And I’m sure they’ll come to like you even more not that we don’t have that other pressure on us.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. And besides, as I’ve already told you, I love my friends like my family, but they don’t need to ‘approve’ my relationship. If you want to keep seeing me, and I know I want to keep seeing you, that’s all that matters to me.”

With a sigh of relief, Max slid off the barstool and gave Spencer a peck on the lips. “Okay good. Because I really would like to keep this going.”

The bar patrons fell into loud conversation while the rest of the team filtered in. Before she knew it, Max was lost in shoe talk with Penelope, Emily, JJ and Tara, her beer nearly gone. “Spencer, would you grab me another one?”

Happily, he picked up another drink for Max, Luke and Rossi. He wasn’t a big drinker, but he’d probably have one more in a little while. When he returned, Penelope’s mouth was agape. “Karaoke? I can’t wait. We’re doing a group number. No exceptions,” she said, rushing up to the stage to put in a request for a song. 

Spencer’s head fell into his hands. They’d done this once before, but he was considerably drunker at the time. When he lifted his head, he could see Max laughing. “You not a karaoke fan?”

“I need to be more drunk,” he said, knocking back the remainder of his first beer. 

With the rest of the girls picking out a karaoke song for the group, Max offered to grab Spencer his second beer, vacillating on whether or not to do a song herself. Art brought her comfort. It’s why she decided to teach it. Art, music, literature - it kept her peaceful, with herself and the world. She wasn’t the best singer in the world. But she could carry a tune and she loved to do it.

Maybe it was the alcohol she’d imbibed, but she decided to go out on a limb and sign up for a song herself, quickly putting in a request before returning to Spencer with his beer in hand. 

“Did you just sign up?” Spencer asked with more than a note of surprise. 

As the lights dimmed, Max nodded and leaned back into Spencer as the first few people took their turns, going from absolutely god awful (and they knew it) to people with voices you wouldn’t expect. “Next up, Max Brenner!”

Spencer mouthed good luck as she nervously strode up to the microphone. Everyone was staring. Although that was kind of the point, so she wasn’t quite sure why she was so surprised. The host introduced her and the song, Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette. “Not a common karaoke song around here. What made you pick it?”

“She’s been one of my favorite artists since the Jagged Little Pill days,” she said softly before clearing her throat. “This song is about a new relationship and I’m in one, so it seemed fitting.”

“Alright, well this one goes out to Max and her new beau,” the older woman said, placing the microphone back in the stand as the music kicked on.

Under the dim lights, Max’s light brown hair shone like honey. Despite everyone else in the room, her eyes were locked on his. Whether it was to keep herself from getting too nervous or because he was the only one she cared about, he didn’t know - and he didn’t care. This felt right.

The moment Max opened her mouth, she was applauded by the crowd, her slightly gravely voice matching perfectly with the song. 

You’ve already won me over in spite of me  
And don’t be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
And don’t be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn’t help it  
It’s all your fault

“I had no idea she could sing!” Emily said, turning toward Spencer.

Shaking his head, he could only reply with stunned silence. It wasn’t the voice he expected her to have, but it was beautiful and down to earth and felt like home. 

While Spencer watched her, the team took in Spencer - the easy going smile, the relaxed shoulders, the golden eyes that stood out among the dimly lit room. She had a great voice, but what they loved most was how she seemed to make him feel. She was good for him. And it’s what he deserved after so long.

You’re the best listener that I’ve ever met  
You’re my best friend, best friend with benefits  
What took me so long  
I’ve never felt this healthy before  
I’ve never wanted something rational  
I am aware now, oh  
I am aware now

The song came to a close with a thunderous round of applause from everyone present. All the members of the BAU were hooting and hollering as Max took a bow, shyly thanking everyone for the effusive praise. 

Max ran toward Spencer and kissed him, the hoots and hollers turning to whistles, making Spencer blush like a madman. He would’ve cared once upon a time, but he didn’t anymore. He wasn’t embarrassed. He was happy. And it was all her fault.


End file.
